


You are my secret now

by Greaser_of_Olympus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Luke Castellan, Bottom Apollo, Bottom Luke, Dark Percy, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feminization, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, His heart is in the right place, Hurt Luke, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Percy Jackson, well mostly dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greaser_of_Olympus/pseuds/Greaser_of_Olympus
Summary: Percy was walk home one day only to see an old friend. Luke Castellan. Promblem is that was suposse to be dead. Not alive, injured, and traumatized. after nursing him back to health, Percy finds himself getting attached to the Hero of Olympus, as well as possessive. Soon a now mortal Apollo finds himself in Percy care. The son of Poseidon intends to keep them both with him. So when the Gods com looking for them, They are not going to find them. Luke Castellan and Apollo belongs to Percy Jackson now.
Relationships: Apollo/Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Minor Characters/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Olly is back baby! 
> 
> I am mostly on Fanfiction.Net. 
> 
> But on the plus side. While i was gone a lot of ideas came to mind, most of which i had written down so i got a lot of one shots/mini fics that I hope to turn into multi chapters fic.
> 
> I finally manage to get an AO3 account. Turns out that i got my invite a year ago..oops. And now onwards to the story!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson. Also this is before/during ToA mainly because I only read the first book.

* * *

Percy pov 

Why does fate love to play with me?

I was walking home from school minding my own business (I WAS I SWEAR) when i saw him across the street going down an alley. My heart stopped cold in its chest. To be honest I thought I was seeing things. But after seeing he was dead for years, you can understand my hesitation. Standing at the same 6’1”, sandy blonde hair, surfer build and ice blue eyes with _the scar on his eye going down his face_ was none other than Luke Castellan. I raced across the street and followed down the alley as quickly and as carefully as I could. Luke seems to have just gotten out of some fight. The clothes he’s wearing were torn and dirty not to mention covered in blood. And he was muttering to himself.

“Gotta get away, can't let them find me. Gotta go,” Luke mutters. What happened to him? He turns a corner. I quickly followed him only to be grabbed and pinned up against the wall. My sea green eyes meet his icy blue. He immediately back up surprised and terrified. “No. No, please don’t hurt me.” I felt my heart dropped and my inside turn to stone. The great hero of Olympus was in front of me having a nervous breakdown. “I’m sorry. I’ll behave, please! Please! I’ll be good, don't hurt me!” He begged me, dropping to his knees, eyes unseeing.

I panicked and did something dumb. I punched the panicking man in front of me, effectively knocked him out, and carried him to my house. I quickly and carefully yanked off the dirty clothes he’s currently wearing and stopped horrified at the wounds on his body. It looked like he went through a fucking paper shredder! There were stab wounds on his left thigh, his right wrist had been broken and incorrectly rested, and the large claw mark on his chest that started on his left shoulder ended right hip. That isn't even the worst part. One of them is the fact that I could see the _whip marks on his back. SOMEONE FUCKING WHIPPED HIM!_ The second is the fact that he tried to patch himself up with goddamn duct tape and gaze. Unfortunately some of the wounds look old ( the whip marks and the stab wounds) while others looked almost fresh. I quickly raced out of my room, grabbed my hidden stash of ambrosia and nectar as well as the first aid kit and began patching him up the best I could. Luckily for me, I hang out with the Apollo kids so I pick up a few things. Once I was done, I grabbed my black long sleeves and a pair of gray sweats. Took me a minute to get him dressed but I did it. Now he is peacefully sleeping. 

Fuck, what was I going to do?

First thought that came to mind was _I need to tell Annabeth._ But I couldn't. She would most likely tell the gods. And who knows what they would do to him. Then I thought about telling my mom but I refused to drag her into anything related to Greek Mythology. So my last option was to simply hide him. Somehow. Thankfully having a Sea god for a father did pay off. 

You see, after the Giant war, he gave me a cottage in the woods in case I wanted to get away for awhile. No one knows I have it but him and even he can't get in without my permission. Luke could stay there until I figure out a plan. I quickly grabbed my car keys to my dark blue Ford F-150 truck (another wonderful gift from my dad), picked the still unconscious Son of Hermes up bridal style, loaded him up and headed out.

My mind began to race. How is he alive? I watched him die. So how did he cheat death himself- wait! Some time after the Second Titanomachy, Thanatos, the God of Death, got kidnapped. Any and every soul in the underworld was allowed to roam free back to the mortal world. Luke must have escaped just Hazel did or someone could have gone and dragged him out. 

Hang on,if that's the case, then why didn't he come back to Camp Half-Blood? Annabeth would have been made sure (and let's face it would have most of the camp) but still we would have tried to help him. Hermes and his sons would've been happy to see him again. After knowing and seeing he was dead for so lon-

Wait, how long has he been alive? His clothes were layer and filthy, nails uneven and dirty, hair longer and his eyes. I can only remember him with stubbornness/and mischief but now they only seem broken and destroyed. Like the fight was ripped out of him. Honestly it was terrifying. Luke must have been on the streets for a long time. Meaning he has been alive longer than any of us know. Not to mention anyone who was on Kronos side would probably murder him and the Gods could see him as a traitor (Zeus is an asshole. Period. Point. blank) and kill him on the spot. 

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I heard shuffling and mumbling next to me. Luke’s waking up. _Just in time too_ I thought to myself as I pulled up to the cabin. It is a beauty I have to admit. Stand tall at two stories, dark oak stack neatly on top of each other, chimney a deep grey color, cobblestone pathway leading up to a set of steps. I was so busy admiring it that I never saw the fist coming til it was too late. Pain erupted near my face as I quickly excited the truck cursing.

“Fuck! What are the actual Hades?” I hissed out as I made my way to him only to hold him as he tried to crawl away. Any anger that was left in my body quickly went away at the sight in front of me. Friginted, injured from whatever fight he just got out of, and weak form hunger, dehydration, and/or lack of sleep. Chaos, what happened to him? “Luke, stop. It’s me. Percy,” I said softly. I watched heartbroken as he slowly turned towards me.

“P-percy?” Luke whispered. I had to take a moment to breath before answering just to stop my voice from breaking.

“Yeah Luke, it's me.” I reached down and helped him up. “C’mon, we need to get you inside. You're still hurt.” I felt him weakly struggling in my hold. I heard him whisper something. I had to strain my ears to listen. I wished I didn't.

“You’re not real. You another trick he's playing on me. You're not real.” 

So he was kidnapped. If he wasn't the someone must have found him and held him hostage for information. Ugh the fates love messing with me, don't they? I can worry about it later right now. I need to get him inside. I half carried, half dragged him up the stairs to the mahogany door. I open it to a spacious living room. I looked over and saw he was on the verge of passing out again so I swept him off his feet and carried him up the spiral stairs towards the guest room. Once I managed to open the door I gently lowered him down onto it. I quickly heard back down the stairs, went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, and some fruit. I went and placed 'em down on the nightstand next to him. Afterwards I headed down stairs. 

I know I should probably stay with him but I just couldn't. Not right now. He needed time to heal.

And I needed answers. Whoever hurt him is going to pay. I just needed to find out who.

* * *

First thing first. Yes, most of my stories will have grammar and spelling errors. And honestly? I wouldn't have it any other way. 

Anyway, that's chapter one done. Imma try and work on this story as well as fix some of my other stories. Now let me tell some of the stories I got planned are extremely OOC and dark-ish. So fair warning, it may be nice now but it's going to get dark and weird soon. 

That’s all for now. See ya later! With love, Olly


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back! So for those who read this story on FF.net, thank you!. This is my first dark story and those tags are hard as hell. Honestly! Anyway onwards to the story.
> 
> Also for those on AO3, please if you feel I had used the incorrect tags please help me.  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!!

* * *

Luke pov

My first thought that came to mind when i woke up was _Am I finally dead?_

I know that sounds very morbid but i really do not give a damn. I realized that I am very much alive and lying in a very comfortable bed. I sat up and looked around. The walls were surprisingly bare apart from some photos of animals and nature, the window outlooked a forest, the bed itself was a simple soft green, while the nightstand next to it was pretty mahogany. I noticed that there was food and water on top of it. Quickly snatching the water, I drank it before grabbing the apple slices and placing them in my mouth. Sweetness filled my mouth. My stomach demanded more but I had to figure out where I was first. As I stood up, I also saw that I was in a fresh set of clothing and that most of my wounds have been patched up.

What the hell happened?

I opened the door and began making my way down the stairs barely paying attention to the cabin. It looked simple. Like my rooms the walls were mostly bare. That was until I got to the bottom of the steps. The living room was large and comfy. The walls had photos of people's letters, scenery and a glass coffee table with midnight black accent stood out in the middle of the room less than 2 feet away from it was a couch. A dark blue 137” tree precise sectional right chaise. The large flat screen television playing some Disney movie above the fireplace. On the wood floor a faux fur rug stood out pure white. It took me less than a second to realize there is someone relaxing on the couch. Semi long wild raven hair, sun kissed tan, body lean like a swimmer, wearing simple ripped blue jeans and a white short sleeve shirt letting me see his SPQR tattoo with two lines underneath. The person turned to me and my blue eyes met his _sea green eyes_.

Perseus fucking Jackson.

“You're awake.” he stated as he stood up, pausing his movie. “How ya feeling? You were in pretty bad shape earlier.” When he said that everything came crashing down on me. I remember how I got attacked and how I begged Percy not to hurt me. afterwards the world when black and everything was fuzzy. Didn't stop me from feeling embarrassed. I didn't say anything because what could I say? “I assume you're hungry? You look like you haven't eaten in a while.” He said as he motioned me to follow him, which i did.

“Percy,” I finally whispered, wincing as I heard the crack in my voice. The son of Poseidon turned to me shocked. “What happened? I can't remember what happened after the alleyway.” He tensed. Gently grabbing my wrist (I quickly pushed down the panic and fear that rose in my chest) and pulled me into the kitchen. The kitchen alot like the rest of the house, had a rustic theme. Dark marble countertop, large rectangle wooden table, and a fire gas stove. He sets a blue stove top kettle on one of the burners and turns it on, he opens the cabinets and pulls out two white mugs. 

“Tea works for you?” Percy asked as he rooted around the cabinets. 

“Yeah it's fine.” I whispered. It took him less than five minutes for him to make the tea after the kettle whittled. He also went into the fridge and made some club sandwiches. 

“It's peppermint and chamomile. It helps with relaxing and anxiety.” He explains nervously as drinks his tea. I gotta admit it tastes pretty good. “so I guess you still want to know what happened.” All I could do nod. “Alright. Well in the alleyway you began to have a panic attack. Trust me, after going through two wars, I know when someone is having a panic attack. Anyway I kinda did something stupid, I punched you and knocked you out cold, which is something you should never do when someone is panicking because when they wake up, who knows what could happen but I was panicking because fuck, man I never in all the times we know each other I never seen you like that. It _scared_ me. So I guess I flew off instinct-”

“Percy,” I said. That explains the headache I had and why everything was fuzzy.

“Right. Sorry. Anyway I carried you to my place and patched you up. I got rid of your old clothes and cleaned you off the best I could. After washing you off of all that blood, which reminds me , you’re gonna need to tell me what happened. A Lot of those wounds looked old and- you know what never mind we circle back to that. After some serious thinking I decide to bring you here. You punched me and tried to escape but it obviously didn't work. I brought you to the guest bedroom and left you some food and water. That's just about it.” He finished. 

Embarrassed didn't cover it. I felt panic at the fact that Percy might have told the gods which means that I will be running again, fear for what was going to happen to me if I got caught, and humiliation at that face that Percy saw my scars and wounds. Fuck I am terrified, I am scared. What am I going to do?

“Luke,” I flinched at the sound of my own name. “Are you still here?”

“Yeah, I'm still here.” I knew he wanted to ask if I was ok. We both knew I wasn't. Truthfully I wanted to know what he told the gods.

“I'm so sorry but I need to know. What happened? How did you get those wounds?” He finally asked. 

As quickly as I froze you would have thought that I turned to stone. I didn't want anyone to know what happened to me. I used to be one of the most dangerous demigods in existence. Best swordsman in three hundred years, Kronos’ right hand man. I was the lightning thief, I held the sky on my shoulder, bathed in the river Styx and took Achilles' curse. Yet, I let what happened to me happen. I never felt so weak. Even when Thalia was dying, even when Kronos punished me, even when I died. What was Percy going to think?

“Luke?” Percy whispered. I Looked at him. His sea green eyes offer nothing but comfort and support. There is something else in his eyes but I can't tell what is. “I want to help you. But I can't if I do not know how.”

Worst part was he was right. After taking a few deep breaths I finally began.

“I was in the underworld, waiting in line for judgement. Then one of what I thought was Hades servants came over to me. They told me that he wanted to judge me himself. I was already dead so I don't think twice. I went with them. They took me all the way to the gates where Cerberus was. That's when I noticed the dog was out cold. They grabbed me and took me out of the underworld. Told me i had been gone for six months and that Gaia was rising.” I felt blood rush to my ears, remembering seeing the unconscious dog, and seeing their manic grins. How could I have been so stupid? “They didn't expect me to join them. So they began to break me.”

Percy was silent for a moment. I kept my eyes on the table in front of me. I didn't want to see his reaction. I couldn't. 

“Anything else?” He whispered, voice low and dark with so much rage a shiver went down my spine.

“They,” My heart is in my throat, but I swallow it down and keep talking. “The, they drugged me, um, beat me black and blue. Honest-honestly, Percy'' Voice cracking I continued, “All I remember is pain! I never even saw their faces, they always had some kind of weird masks as they drowned, whipped, and chained me. They told me if I was going to act like a bitch they were going to treat me like one. I didn't even have my own clothes, they put me in dresses and skirts.” I was full on sobbing, my eyes were focused on the table. Gods above, my head, my body, _my very soul is aching hurting at the mere thought of what almost happened_. “One night….I thought they were going to kill me”. 

I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I ducked my head into Percy’s chest and cried. He rocked me back and forth gently like a husband would their crying wife. He stroked my hair gently as he crooked and comforted me. I didn't want to tell him but if I didn't, it was going to eat at me.

“That night, one of them made me put on this pretty dress, and took me to another room. He told me that he was going to break me one and for all. After that he pushed me on the bed and began taking off his clothes. I-i , _chaos Percy I was so fucking scared_ . My body was in pain but I fought as hard as I could. He almost did it if his partner didn't come into the room and rip him off me. They two began arguing. I remember the one that saved me said ‘why would you waste your time with that whore? We aren't supposed to fuck her yet!’ _Yet._ meaning they were planning to. I grabbed the knife that fell during the fight and stabbed the bastard. His partner went to grab me but the adrenaline kicked in and slit his throat before running towards the door. I ran down the street. Afterwards I began wandering the street for who knows how long. I didn't care. I stole what clothes and food I could, slept where I could, and tried to serve. Before you found me I got into a fight with a mortal over food. I won but he stabbed me. Then you knows the rest.”

Percy didn't say anything as I finally stopped crying. I looked up at him, embarrassed. I couldn't help myself. But I felt humiliated at what happened. He was staring at me with a mixture of concern, rage, and for some weird reason possession. Almost like….

“I'm am so sorry but we need to tell someone.” He whispered. My blood ran cold.

“No!” Screaming, I pulled myself out of his arms. My body began shaking. They can't know. The Gods cannot know. “You can't tell the Gods! You can't tell anyone!”

“Luke,” Percy’s voice is stubborn as he continued, “You need help and protection. What happened with Gaea already passed about three moths ago. They held you hostage for so long and you were on your own for much longer. You need medical and mental help.”

He was right. I knew that but the panic and desperation had already settled into my bones, and my soul. The Gods were no better than them. The demigods at camp might take advantage. I couldn't risk it. _I just can't_.

“Percy please, I swear on the River Styx that I will do anything you want. Just don't tell anyone or anything about me.” Green eyes went wide in disbelief.

“Let me get this straight. If I asked you for anything, in exchange for my silence, you would have to get it from me. And you honestly believe that is better than getting help.” He whispered shocked.

“Yes! Please, Percy just name and I’ll do it.” tension rose in the air as he stared at me. Calculating the look in his eyes as fought with himself. I hope he took the deal. This way I could get him what he needed and be on my own again. Finally he told me. With zero hesitation,

“I want you.” 

* * *

Wow chapter two all done. Nice. sorry for the wait but I was trying to figure Luke out. Also let me tell y'all right now. This is actually a Luke/Percy/Apollo story. The summary would fit Apollo in there but it's fine cause that won't happen till later chapters.


End file.
